


Snow is supposed to be soft

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/F, Friendship, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyejoo mourns
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 19





	Snow is supposed to be soft

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if you were also looking for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041862) by [younglegends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/younglegends/pseuds/younglegends). 



Hyejoo felt her tears hit the snow, the knees of her jeans soggy as she kneeled in the crunchy white. Snow was supposed to be comforting and soft, well at least that's what stories liked to say. The stories Hyejoo read as a child when everything was okay, and her world was nothing but rose coloured glasses and _her_.

But, as Hyejoo had recently found out, Snow wasn't soft. It really wasn’t. It was stupid of her to be laying here in the first place, knees wet with snow and eyes wet with tears. 

Hyejoo gave a small sniffle as her phone buzzed in her back pocket. Yerim, her roommate was calling. She was worried about her, for obvious reasons. Hyejoo answered, her voice croaky and nose red. 

“Hello?”

“Hyejoo~ya? Where are you?” Yerim asked, concern coating her usually positive voice.

“Um, i’m out.” Hyejoo answered, her voice running out of breath as she felt another wave of sobs coming. She pushed them down.

“Out where? I can come pick you up!” Yerim said hurriedly, and Hyejoo could hear the sound of her getting into her car.

“I- I’m fine, Yerimmie, I just- I-” She let out a sniffle just audible enough for Yerim to hear on the other end. “I’m at the graveyard.”

Yerim took in a sharp intake of breath “Hyejoo, that's like, 2 hours away by walking…”

“Yeah, i know,” Hyejoo let out a small, sad chuckle. “I just- i just wanted to be here”

“I know,” Yerim said comfortingly “I know. I’ll be there in 20 minutes with some kimchi soup, okay? Just stay there.”

Hyejoo nodded, then realised that Yerim couldn’t actually see her. “MmHm.” She chocked out, the words 'Okay' getting stuck in her throat

“Do you want me to stay on the line?” Yerim asked softly.

“Yes please” It came out a whisper.

Hyejoo's rose coloured glasses lay shattered in the snow next to her, ice cold to the touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I think i'm just gonna leave this a (very short) oneshot, and i hope you guys enjoyed. Or not. This is kind of heavy huh? Well, i love you guys anyway! <3
> 
> In case you couldn't tell, Hyejoo loved Gowon, and sadly, Gowon died in this au :(


End file.
